The Wolf Spark
by Badasss Goddess14
Summary: Stiles finds he is adopted, then finds out that Chris Argent and Peter Hale are his parents. He is then kidnapped and experiment on for 3 months before escaping with a few others. Stiles is back but the pack noticed that he changed a little. Will he tell the pack what happened to him?


**/Texts & Reading/**

 **Flashback/Dreams/Daydream.**

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since everything with the Alpha and the Darach happened. Stiles wasn't able to celebrate his 17th birthday like he did every year with his dad, Melissa and Scott because of everything that was going on but he did celebrate his birthday at the gay club, Jungle.

Stiles is in his bedroom, laying on his bed with earphones in his ears listening to some music from his phone as he reads a comic book. He didn't hear his dad knocking on his bedroom door before a few minutes later opening the door and is standing in the doorway.

When Stiles finally noticed his dad in his doorway, he pulled earphones out of his ears, sat up in his bed and put the comic book down. "Hey Dad, what is it?" Stiles asked.

Noah holds out a envelope. "This is from your mother and I was supposed to give it to you on your 17th birthday but wasn't able to due to what was happening. Then I forgot due to learning about the supernatural. What ever you read in the letter, know that no matter what I love you as my son." He hands Stiles the envelope before leaving his room.

Stiles looked at the envelope for a minute before opening it and taking the letter out of the envelope, He unfolded the letter and started reading it.

 **/Dear Mischief:**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you as you grew up into a handsome man. But if you are reading this that means that I'm dead and couldn't be there to tell you what me and your dad vowed to tell you on your 17th birthday.**

 **No matter what you're about to learn, me and your father love you and you will always be our son. Me and Noah adopted you when you were a few days old but you are our son as will because I used my Spark to blood adopted you to us. If you want to know who your birth parents are or were, just asked your dad since the adoption wasn't a closed one.**

 **Love Mom, Claudia Stilinski./**

Stiles was shocked to learn that he was adopted by his parents but was a little happy that his mother did a blood adoption, so he is still somewhat related to them in blood but not birth. But then he started wondering who his birth parents are and if they are still alive.

He wonder if they are still alive. If they are why did they give him away? Didn't they want him? And if they aren't alive, what happened to them?

He decided that he was going to ask his dad if he could find out who his birth parents are. He got off his bed with the letter still in his hands before leaving his bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. "Hey Dad, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What is it that you want to speak about?" Noah asked his son as he turned his attention to him.

"You will need to read this first before I tell you what I need to speak to you about." Stiles told his dad as he handed his letter to him.

Noah took the letter from his son before started reading it and sighed. "So you finally know that you're adopted?" He looked over at Stiles.

"Yeah but it doesn't changed that you are my father, the one that raised me along with Mom. It also doesn't changed that you will always be my Dad. But why didn't you ever tell that I was adopted?"

"Your mother wanted to be the one to tell you and was going to tell you on your 17th birthday. But then she got ill and died." Noah told Stiles.

Stiles nodded his head, he understood. "Anyway, Dad. Can you find out who my birth parents are?"

"Sure but it might take a few days."

Stiles nodded He didn't care that it would take a few days, he could wait. "Thanks Dad." He gave him a hug, grabbing his letter before going upstairs to his room.

"Your welcome." Noah called out to his son.

* * *

 **-Next day at school-**

"So wait, you're adopted?" Scott asked his best-friend as they walked into the boys' locker room. He was shocked when Stiles had told him that he had just learn that he was adopted.

"Yeah, I learned about it from a letter from my mother." Stiles said as he walked over to his locker which is next to Scott's. "Dad is going to find out who my birth parents are for me but that can take a few days."

Unknown to them, Ethan is listening to them talking. He was shocked to find out that Stiles was adopted.

"How does your Dad feel about that you want to find your birth parents?" Scott takes his shirt off as he started getting changed for Lacrosse practice.

"Fine, I guess. He didn't say anything when he agreed to find out who my birth parents are. Beside he knows that no matter what, he will always be my father. Even if I found my birth parents." Stiles said as he leans against his locker.

"What happens if he does find them? What will you do?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. It depends on why they gave me up. If they gave me up for a good reason then I want to get to know them and if they gave me up because they didn't want me, then I don't want to get to know them. But either way I will want to know why they gave me up."

Danny looks at Ethan and looked at where his boyfriend was looking at to see Stiles and Scott talking. He knew that his boyfriend was listening to what the two best-friends were talking about. "You know, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on them." He told Ethan.

Ethan stopped listening into what Stiles and Scott was talking about. "Sorry, they were talking about something interesting." He said.

"Which is?"

Ethan smiled at Danny. "I'm sure that Stiles doesn't want people to know. It's his secret to tell."

"Well I'm going out to the field. So get changed since you haven't yet." Scott told Stiles as he left the locker room.

Ethan and Danny were about to leave the locker room too when they stopped when they saw Stiles taking his shirt off. Their eyes running over his stomach and chest. They both were shocked at how tone his body is. They blush as they thought of ways of licking his tone body. They shook their head, shaking the thought away before quickly leaving the locker room before they embarrass themselves.

They don't know why that they find Stiles attractive when they are each other soulmates and shouldn't feel attractive to anyone but them. So why do they find Stiles attractive if he isn't their soulmate?

* * *

 **-At Peter's apartment-**

Chris is at Peter's apartment, it's been about three months since he was told that he has a son with Peter but that he had to give him up after he was born. They have been searching for their son, they had found that he is still in Beacon Hills but they haven't found who adopted him yet or who their son is.

He could remember the day that he found out that he had a son with Peter. It was a week after the whole thing with Jackson and Gerard.

 **Chris is knocking on Peter's apartment door, it has been a week since everything has happened. A few minutes later, the door was opened by Peter, who pulled him in the apartment and shut the door behind them.**

 **"I have missed you, Chris." Peter told his mate/lover as he nuzzled at his neck, scent marking him. He then stopped scent marking him before pinning Chris to the door and kissed him. Chris wrapped his arms around Peter's neck as he kissed him back.**

 **While still kissing, Chris guides Peter to the couch before he turned them around and sat down on the couch with Peter straddling him. They kept on kissing and Peter grinding against Chris' covered cock. A few minutes, they stopped kissing and Peter got off Chris before sitting by him.**

 **Chris looked at Peter in confusion. "Peter, what is wrong?" He was worried that something was wrong with Peter.**

 **Peter took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something important. We have a son together but after he was born, I had to give him up because I couldn't raise him alone and I wanted him to actually have a family with both parents."**

 **Chris was shocked to learn that he and Peter have a son together. "But how, when did you get pregnant?"**

 **"I had gotten pregnant when we slept together when Allison was seven months old."**

 **"What did you name him and was he born as a werewolf?" Chris asked, wanting to know as much Peter knows about their son.**

 **"I hadn't gave him a name because if I did, I was scared that I wouldn't have given him up. Also no, our son isn't a werewolf. Talia said that our son's werewolf gene is dormant and will stay dormant unless an Alpha bites him to awaken his werewolf gene."**

Ever since that day, Chris has been helping Peter to try to find anything about their son, so they can met him and hopefully get to know him. Allison also knows that Peter is her father's soulmate because they had told her but they had yet to tell her that she has a half-brother. They both agreed that they will be telling Allison soon that she has a half-brother out there and that they are trying to find him.

"I haven't found anything that could lead to who our son is." Chris said. He was sad that they haven't found anything that can lead to their son. "How about you?"

"I'm sure our son goes to the school with the kids in the pack or that he is apart of the pack." Peter told Chris.

"Do you know who the scent is coming from?"

"No since it's on all of the kids in the pack. But I think it's someone from the pack since the scent on them is too strong on them for it just to be a student from their school."

"Ok but the question is, who is the one in the pack that is our son?" Chris asked the question they both were thinking.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Well Stiles finds out that he is adopted and wants to find his birth parents. Danny and Ethan find Stiles attractive. Also Peter had told Chris that they have a son together and ever since then, they have been looking for leads that will lead them to find him. But they now know their son is in the pack. But who is their son? When will they tell Allison that she has a half-brother? Well you will have to keep on reading to find out.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


End file.
